Darkened Essence
by wynturchylde
Summary: Hiei gets thrust into something no demon is prepared to do and is forced to throw away all of his antisocial ways. Just when he starts to like is new life, he is thrust into an inter-species, inter-world war. Not very much action in the first part, but it
1. Default Chapter

It was Kurama's High School graduation. The weather was clear and crisp and a small nest of birds was chirping right above Hiei Jaganshi's head. All of the Urameshi team, including Boaton and Koenma thought that the outdoor ceremony would be the perfect opportunity for a reunion. The only reason why Hiei came was because it was important to the kitsune, although it was beyond him why. He would never understand those petty, emotional, human things.  
  
Kuwabara was sitting next to Hiei's twin sister, Yukina, holding her hand. This never ceased to irritate the fire demon, but he could never act upon that that, lest Yukina finds out that he is her twin. Yusuke was sitting next to Keiko, he was making faces at Kurama, trying to get him to foul up his valedictorian speech.  
  
Suddenly, Kurama halted, mid word, his eyes focused at an area in the sky. All of the former spirit detectives, the ice demoness, the grim reaper, and the prince of the spirit world felt the stifling pulses of energy around them. Two distinctly pure beings, one full of fear, and the other, young and extremely powerful, the last, nothing less than a class C demon.  
  
By this time the audience, graduates, and teachers were all whispering and urging the bewildered Kurama to continue, but all soon stopped when a woman fell from the sky, directly in front of the stage with a sickening crunch on her back, crying out in pain. She had elbow length black hair done in miniscule braids with turquoise and gold beads at the ends. She was clothed in the attire of and American Indian, leather vest and pants complete with moccasins with turquoise and gold beads as well. She clutched a small bundle to her chest and sat up, wincing in pain. This simplistic of actions revealed a pair of pearl white wings with turquoise tips.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise, however, before they could react further, something else fell from the sky, this time landing lightly. It had ghostly white skin, cruel yellow eyes, long light blue hair and light blue leather wings attached to its arms. "Bat demon," Hiei concluded; it was obvious the woman was an angel. But, the third young power was also there, but where, there was no sign.  
  
The bat demon approached the ever fearful angel. "What's wrong little birdie," he taunted. "Got a broken wing?" The angel backed away to no avail. "What do you want with me?" she asked; her voice as soft and gentle as a spring breeze. "Oh come now! Don't tell me you don't know. A prophecy, one which clearly states that if a demon, which is me, devours the soul of an angel, which is you, will become unrivaled in power. Not in those words exactly but the meaning is the same." The bat demon smirked, and then lunged.  
  
The angel screamed and the demon opened his mouth wide and closed it upon hers. Everyone was rooted in their places with shock. All save Hiei, who watched with a remarkable amount of disinterest as thunder clouds rolled above him in the darkened sky. Kurama met his eyes and mouthed the plea, "Hiei, do something." The fire demon turned away. Then it hit him, thunder clouds, darkened sky, when only a moment before the atmosphere was a tranquil one. Regardless of what was happening; that bat demon could not and never be able to control the weather so quickly and dramatically. Then he felt it. An immense power surge from the third source, but it was a discrete one. Perfectly shielded, if not for Hiei's Jagan Eye, he wouldn't even be able to sense it.  
  
The angel died and the demon unceremoniously dropped her corpse, the bundle still in her arms. The demon picked it up and unwrapped it, it was a newborn baby, the angels own without a doubt, and it appeared to be sleeping. Hiei's eyes narrowed. It wasn't his business how other demons gained power, but to knowingly orphan a newborn was dishonorable and went against his code.  
  
He jumped out of his perch and landed in front of the bat demon. He tossed off his cloak, ripped off his bandana, unwound the bandages on his right arm, charged his spirit energy and changed to full demonic form. The bat demon looked at the petite demon before him with a surprised, yet cocky demeanor.  
  
"Well," he taunted. "If it isn't the notorious Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei glowered, to reveal the name of a fellow demon went against the unspoken unwritten laws of the Maiki. Hiei began charging his youki and felt the dragon tattoo on his right arm pulse in his muscles. This didn't go unnoticed by the bat demon. He bent over and scooped up the baby, holding it by one hand at the neck, its face now placid. "I wouldn't recommend that Hiei, power down. No Black Dragons."  
  
*Gasp* DUN DUN DUN!!!! What's gonna happen? I'll update, but only if u REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," he taunted. "If it isn't the notorious Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei glowered, to reveal the name of a fellow demon went against the unspoken unwritten laws of the Maiki. Hiei began charging his youki and felt the dragon tattoo on his right arm pulse in his muscles. This didn't go unnoticed by the bat demon. He bent over and scooped up the baby, holding it by one hand at the neck, its face now placid. "I wouldn't recommend that Hiei, power down. No Black Dragons."  
  
Hiei glowered; he didn't take too kindly to being ordered around. He was about to tell the other demon to fuck off and blow him to smithereens anyway, but one look at the baby distilled these thoughts. That damned bat demon had the upper hand, and everyone knew it, even those little ningen children. Did Hiei like this fact? No, he hated it, he more than hated it. He loathed it entirely.  
  
But what Hiei hated the most about this situation was the fact that he could have prevented it, but he didn't. What was that feeling in his stomach? It felt like an angry writhing snake. It wasn't hard to figure it out. That feeling was guilt, he knew it well. Every time he saw how happy Kurama was, here in the Ningenki with his human family, he felt it. When he thought back at all the battles he won, and all the people he killed, the expected ecstasy was absent, replaced by that writhing serpent. Did those people even disserve what he did to them? Most times not. Worse of all whenever he even so much as looked at Yukina. Yes, whenever he even thought about her. Yukina. His sister. That damned serpent came back with a vengeance.  
  
Hiei's eyes drifted back up to the demon's ugly scaled visage and his eyes narrowed. This would not be one of those deaths that haunted him, no this one he will savor. He would kill this demon, this now class S demon. Just not now, he would have to wait for the most opportune moment. Until then, he would play this little game.  
  
Hiei complied and the last Jagan closed as the sky grew steadily darker. Hiei almost immediately collapsed. He forgot how much reverting to full demonic form drained him. That opportune moment, he would have to wait a while for it. He may even have to hunt this demon down.  
  
"Oh this is going to be sweet," the bat demon snickered. "I can't wait to see the looks on my clan's faces when I tell them that I killed Hiei Jaganshi, the Maiki's most powerful and skilled assas-." The rest of the demon's words were drowned out by a resounding crash that shook the earth. Hiei looked up and what he saw nearly made his heart stand still.  
  
C.o.M.: I should stop here. I really should, keep u guys waiting. But that would be evil. So what? I am evil. But you really shouldn't. Why not? Because it's a short chapter. No it isn't!! Oh, wait, damn I'm right, it is short. So you should continue. I DON'T HAVE TOO!!! The last one was short, hee hee hee. But the first chapter is always short; you're just setting things up for the rest of the rest of the story. Damn it, I hate it when I'm right. I'm always right. Hey shut up!! Just get on with the ficcie.thingie..  
  
The bat demon was being struck by a bolt of neon blue lightning. He was shaking like a ningen having one of those 'seizures' and his burning flesh was creating a rancid odor in the air. How many times had Hiei smelled it before? More than he could possibly remember. Thirty long seconds passed and the bolt died and as quickly as the lightening struck, the sky cleared back into its original perfect attire.  
  
The bat demon, still holding the baby, fell onto his knees and then on top of the infant. Moving faster than light Hiei was standing over the still smoldering corpse. Flipping the reeking body over with his boot he bent down and gingerly lifted the woman-child, he now noticed, from the demon's crispy grasp. He looked at her, and then at the crowd. "Can anyone here control the weather?" Utter silence answered him. Hiei eyed the baby in his arms; she was nearly dead, only the smallest piece of life force remained.  
  
Making up his mind Hiei turned to leave. "W-where are you going.?" Over his shoulder Hiei saw that it was Suichi. Normally Hiei wouldn't bother giving an answer, but because he's Kurama's younger Ningen brother. "I'm taking her to where she belongs." With that, he sped off faster than any human or even most demons could follow.  
  
C.o.M. There, now I can stop without my other self pestering the hell out of me about it. I'll still find something to bug you with. Yeah, but not this!! HA Ha ha!! I am hungry, reviews are authoress food!! FEED ME!!! 


End file.
